Three Is Not A Crowd: Christmas Special
by Nom-D. Ploome
Summary: See what the boys are doing this year for Christmas in Hawai'i


**Three Is Not A Crowd: Christmas Special**

**Saturday, November 29****th**

"How do you make waffles so fluffy, Ran? I thought they were supposed to be crusty but yours never are."

"Nothing of mine is crusty, boy."

"Ugh!" The younger man squealed. "This orange juice has pulp in it!"

"I know. I accidentally picked up the wrong one."

"I don't think I can drink this."

"That's too bad because I'm not buying another until that one is finished." Cody hissed at him. "What have I told you about doing that?" Randy asked trying not to laugh

"You're so weird Codes."

"Ev doesn't like pulp either."

"I know that Cody but I'm not going to waste a perfectly good bottle of orange juice so drink it and please be quiet. It's not even that late in the morning and you've already started."

"I'm just saying."

"Cody." Evan said

"Are you still going to help me hang the Christmas light although I'm making you drink orange juice with pulp in it?"

"Who?" The smallest man asked. "Me? Because I'm not complaining about the juice."

"Yes you."

"I'm still helping."

"I don't know why you just wouldn't hire or let me hire someone to put those lights up." John said entering the kitchen. "We're rich and don't need to do such things." He said wrapping an arm around Randy and kissing him. The taller man shrugged him off

"Get your sweaty ass off me, John." John smacked the man's butt

"Don't talk to me like that."

"When you say we're rich," Cody started. "That means me too right?"

"No. I meant me and my multiple personalities. All of us are rich but are willing to share."

"Will one of your personalities buy me a new car for Christmas?" John stood there for a few seconds before answering

"I'm sorry baby but all of them said no." Randy and Evan started to laugh and Cody scrunched his perfect little nose

"John go shower so you can eat."

"Yes sir."

"Will the two of you be ready soon? I'm not trying to be up on the roof all day."

"I'm done." Randy took Evan's plate, washed it then stuck it in the dishwasher with the rest of the dirty dishes. "Why do you wash them first? I never understood that."

"If you don't understand my methods then you don't understand me."

"Oh jeez."

"All done." Cody said handing his plate and utensils over. "You're going to have to wash that glass really good because there's pulp all over,"

"You little," Cody screamed as Randy lunged for him

**Outside**

"I want to go up but someone has to be behind me."

"Why are you out here Cody?" Randy asked

"To hang the lights." The tall man only grunted as he scaled the ladder

"I'll go behind you, Codes. I don't mind looking at your butt." Cody went up the ladder and saw Randy's scowling face when he reached the top

"Evy should have gone first." He muttered

"Where the fuck are your shoes Evan?"

"I'm a master of balance. I don't need shoes."

"That yoga has gone to your head." Evan smiled

"I'm a yogi."

"Anyway," The tall man said with a roll of his eyes. "I have these all-weather adhesive clips that we're going to put around the edge of the roof then the string of the lights will snap right into them."

"That seems easy enough."

"I thought so. Are you ready to get started?" Cody and Evan nodded. The three men all worked different areas of the roof placing the clips all around but before stringing the lights, Randy went around and checked the work of the other two

"Cody take this end and Ev you walk that way to stretch it out and that way I can make sure it's long enough and see where the next string of lights will meet."

"Okay." They agreed. Randy watched the two men grab a string of lights and walk backwards as they unraveled. Inside he felt like it wasn't a good idea and he knew why when Evan took a misstep and went sliding down the side

"Evan!" He yelled as he made a grab for the small man

"Oh my gosh!" Cody screamed

"Fuck!" Randy hollered when the man grabbed him at the last second and he felt his shoulder dislocate. "Cody help me!" All Cody could do was stand there and scream frantically. Randy extended his other arm. "Grab my other hand."

Inside the house John had just walked into the kitchen and was about to grab his pre-made plate from the microwave when he heard what he thought sounded like screaming

"The fuck is that?" He asked himself as he walked outside. "Holy shit." He said when he said Evan's legs dangling over the side of the house. John ran over and pushed the small man up as he climbed the ladder

"My goddamn shoulder!" Randy panted lying on the roof top

"Cody shut up!" Both he and John yelled

"Thanks J."

"Where are your shoes?"

"Can we worry about his lack of shoes later? I have to go to the hospital."

"You can't climb down can you?"

"I don't think so but I'll try."

"Don't. Stand up." With help from John and Evan the tall man stood up and John lifted him onto his shoulder. "Hold onto me as tightly as you can with your one arm. I want the two of you to get your asses off this roof right now." John said before climbing back down. He went into the house and dialed 911 before Googling a company who would come out and finish hanging the lights

"How long before that ambulance gets here?" John looked over and saw that Randy's face had blanched. It was the whitest he'd ever seen the man's skin

"Hopefully soon, baby."

"It's broken or something. I can feel my collarbone moving and I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to do that. I mean it didn't before."

"Where the hell was your shoes Evan and why didn't you help Cody?"

"I was scared!" Cody wailed

"I didn't slip because of not wearing shoes."

"Why didn't you wear any!?" Randy screamed

"I thought I could get a better grip."

"Fucking yoga." He muttered. "Better grip!? Are you a goddamn gecko?!" Before Evan could incur anymore of Randy's wrath there was loud banging on the door

"I'll get it." Cody said making himself useful. The EMTs came storming through, loaded Randy onto the gurney and were out of the house almost as fast as they were in

"I'm going to the hospital. I don't know what I want to say to either of you but I'm sure if I did it wouldn't be anything nice and because I'm so pissed off right now I won't say anything." John just walked out of the house leaving the two young men standing there

"John's never been mad at me." Evan said quietly

"He's been mad at me lots and let me tell you, it never gets any easier."

**The Queen's Medical Center**

"Are you okay, babe?"

"No. I'm in a lot of pain right now."

"You're up next to be waited on so hold on a little longer."

"John." Randy said in a quiet voice

"Yes?"

"They're going to give me painkillers and unlike when I broke my finger, I think I'll have to take them." A feeling of dread quickly washed over John

"I'm with you Randy. Get the prescription filled and I'll keep the bottle. You're only going to get a pill according to the doctors' instructions."

"Don't tell me where the bottle is."

"I hadn't planned on it."

"John?"

"Yes?"

"Did I tell you that I'm in a lot of pain?"

"Yes you did and I believe you."

**Later**

John pulled into the garage and shut the car off. He opened the door for his boyfriend then stepped in the house behind him

"Just go straight to bed and take a long nap."

"I," John nodded. On his way to the bedroom Randy passed Evan and Cody who were decorating one of the houses' Christmas trees upstairs. Both men were about to speak but decided on keeping their mouths shut. When the door to the room shut Evan bolted downstairs to find John

"How mad is he at me? Am I in really big trouble? Is he okay?"

"We didn't talk about you." John responded as he handed over a bottle of water and a Lorcet tablet.

"Go face your fate young man." He chuckled as he heard the small man whimper on his way upstairs. Evan turned back

"Is it okay for him to have these?"

"I'm keeping the bottle and only giving him one every," John checked the label. "Four to six hours...let's just say five."

"You won't tell him where they are right?"

"No I won't."

"Okay."

"Now go." The man whimpered again as he left

"John that better be you with my medicine." Randy said when he heard the door open and close

"It's not John but I do have medicine and water."

"I knew you were brave but you're pretty stupid for coming in here right now, Puppy."

"I'm not stupid and don't call me stupid again. While I still don't think me not wearing shoes is the reason I fell I am really really sorry."

"Accidents happen. Shoes or not."

"Please don't be mad with me."

"Sorry but I am mad. Can I have that?"

"Randy,"

"I need to have surgery and it's scheduled for this Wednesday." The older man replied gulping down water and the painkiller at the same time. "I'm going to take a nap now." Evan slid off the bed and left the room

"Evy?" Cody called to the man

"Huh?"

"What happened?"

"He needs surgery...it's Wednesday."

"Oh my gosh."

"And he's really mad at me."

"Ran's always mad."

"But never at me."

"Yea, you are new at this. Come on," Cody said taking his friend by the hand. "I'll make us some hot chocolate." Evan smiled faintly. Cody had just learned how to make a proper hot chocolate and was hot chocolate-ing everyone in the house to death

**Wednesday: December 3rd: The Queen's Medical Center**

"Why the fuck am I wearing this?" Randy asked referring to the cap on his head. "I don't even have long hair...I barely have any hair."

"It's just protocol, babe. Stop worrying about trivial things and relax. That anesthesia will never kick in if you don't calm yourself and they'll have to give you more."

"You know what I just thought of?"

"I can't possibly but please tell me."

"Don't be a smartass John. Anyway, what about my bakery?"

"The bakery will be fine. You have employees,"

"But who will make the cakes and all that?"

"Didn't you show Ashleigh what to do?"

"Well yea but,"

"No buts. If you showed her then it will be done. You really need to stop worrying about it because you can't even help."

"Mr. Orton it's time." The nurse said stepping into the room

"Oh no." Cody gasped

"Cody give me a hug and get out of here." Randy said. "You smell good."

"I used that spray you like."

"I appreciate it. Come here, Puppy."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that. I haven't been mad at you for days now so quit it."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Come on Big Daddy."

"I'll see you when you come out." Randy nodded. "You'll be fine." He nodded again. "And I love you very much."

"I know." He added with another nod

"Now get some of that good sleep only local anesthetic can provide." Randy smiled. John and the boys left the room and walked to their private waiting room...to wait

"Do we have cable in here?" Cody asked

"For as much as I'm paying we better have some cable or satellite or something."

"How much is this room?"

"A lot."

"What's a lot?"

"Cody please be quiet for a little while."

"You know I talk more when I get nervous."

"Are you alright Evan?" The small man nodded. "Positive?" He shook his head no and John patted the seat next to him. Evan crossed the room, sat next to John then rested his head against him. "Randy will be out of surgery in about two hours and return to us just like his normal hot but grumpy self."

"You promise he'll still be a grump?" Evan asked

"I promise."

**Two Hours Later**

A nurse knocked on the door then poked her head inside followed by the doctor

"How is he?" John asked standing

"He's fine. It was a clean break and the surgery went well. Of course Randy will need to do rehab when the time is right but he's young and in great shape so I don't foresee him having any problems."

"Well that's good."

"Mmhm," Randy's doctor stuck his hand out and John shook it. "The nurse will let you know what happens next." John nodded

"Okay, well like Dr. Ristogi said, I'll let you know what happens next. Right now Randy's in recovery and he should be waking up soon. Once he's awake you guys can go see him and about an hour after that _you_," She said pointing at John with a smile on her face. "Get you take him home."

"Wonderful."

"Let me go check on him and I'll be back."

"Thank you." He turned to face the other two. "Randy is fine."

"Thank goodness." Cody said. The three men milled about the room until the nurse came back and took them to see Randy. "I've never seen Ran look so peaceful." He said upon seeing the older man lying there

"Randy wake up." The nurse said. He groaned. "Your friends are here to see you."

"I don't have friends. I ride alone." Evan, John and Cody each stifled their laughter

"Then who are these three standing here? They told me they know you." Randy lifted his head a bit and looked at the men who claimed to be his friends

"Oooh," He cooed. "They're cute. They can be my friends." The nurse laughed

"Okay."

"I like that little one...and the big one,"

"What about the medium one?"

"Yea, he cute too." Randy raised his head again. "You have nice eyes." He said to Cody

"Thank you Randy."

"How do you know my name?"

"Those are your friends remember?"

"Have I slept with you?" The drugged man asked pointing in John's direction

"It's possible."

"Whether we have or haven't we definitely need to when I get out of here."

"You can't do that just yet Randy." His nurse reminded him

"All three of us should because those two little ones are beautiful...and you big boy," Randy laughed to himself. "Yea."

"And you certainly can't do that."

"Are you sure it's okay to take him with us today?" The nurse smiled and nodded

"You have to."

"Do I really get to leave with you?"

"You live with me." John said finally walking over to the bed where his lover lay

"I do?"

"Yes."

"You have nice lips."

"Thank you."

"You should kiss me with them." John laughed as he leaned down and kissed the man. "You're so hot."

"Thank you."

"Where are the other two?" Randy lowered his voice. "Can they come with us?"

"I have a surprise for you." His eyes widened

"What?"

"Those two also live with us."

"Nah-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Oh man. The little cuties are coming...hey," Randy said pulling on John's arm

"What?"

"What's your name?"

"John."

"What about them?"

"Well bright eyes over there is Cody and dark hair is Evan."

"I like his glasses."

"His glasses are pretty popular."

"Are you sure we haven't slept together?"

"I didn't say we haven't."

"I don't like that I can't remember."

"When the time is right, I'll remind you." Randy giggled then turned serious

"What about them?" He tried saying quietly. "Did I have sex with either or both of them?"

"You may have. Evan's really flexible."

"He is!?"

"Mmhm."

"What about the pretty one?"

"He can do a few things I'm sure you'd like."

"And they come with us?"

"They come with us." A content smile graced Randy's face as he closed his eyes

**...**

After getting Randy home John took him up to the bedroom and put him to bed and hoped that when the man awakened he would be back to his normal self. Maybe with a little of anesthetized Randy lingering around

"Ev?" Evan looked up from where he was resting next to Randy

"Oh you remember me."

"What?"

"You were talking all types of crazy when you woke up at the hospital."

"Was I?"

"Yes."

"What did I say?" Evan got his phone from the table and played the video for the other man. "Oh my God." Randy groaned. "I basically tried hooking up with all of you."

"Basically." The small man said laughing

"Fucking John just played right along with that shit."

"What was he supposed to do?"

"I don't know...tell me to shut up maybe."

"Oh no, this was so much better."

"Delete that."

"No."

"Cachorro."

"Before I decide on whether or not I'm deleting it, I should let you know that I've already sent it to John and Cody _and_ saved it on my laptop."

"Fucking hell."

"Can I keep it then?"

"Keep it you little piece of shit."

"How do you feel? In pain? Hungry?"

"All of the above. How long have I been sleeping?" Evan checked the clock

"Five hours probably. J said that he would put food on the grill when you woke up. I made pasta salad when we came home and cut up peppers and onions to go on the grill too."

"It turns me on when you're helpful."

"Apparently surgery turns you on too."

"Shut up." Randy said with a laugh

"Let me go tell John that you're awake so he can get started."

"Okay." Evan kissed Randy sweetly before leaving the room. "Mmhm, I definitely like the little dark haired one."

"Our patient is awake." Evan reported

"How is he?"

"Hungry and in pain."

"Does he remember us now?" Cody asked

"Yes. I showed him the video."

"Told you to delete didn't he?"

"Yes."

"And did you?"

"No. I told him it's already been distributed and saved so it was no use. He thinks you shouldn't have played along."

"Oh no, playing along was much funnier."

"I agree."

"Light the grill for me, Cody." Along with making hot chocolate Cody also learned how to light the barbecue grill. John went to his hiding spot to get one of Randy's painkillers then followed Evan upstairs to their room

"You are hot." Randy said when John walked in the room making the older man laugh

"I'm glad you still think so."

"It's a good thing I didn't see your ass while I was there or else I may have tried humping you in the recovery room."

"I would have re-broken your collar bone. Here's a pill and some water." Randy put the pill in his mouth but didn't drink the water. Evan and John watched him close his eyes as the medicine began to dissolve on his tongue. The small man looked at John wide-eyed. "What the fuck are you doing Randy?" John knew what he was doing and by the look on Evan's face he knew as well

"Nothing."

"Drink the water."

"I don't need water."

"Drink the fucking water and stop savoring that pill, asshole." Randy stuck his tongue out showing that the pill had already dissolved and was gone. "After all the shit you've been through and all the shit I've been through with you I cannot, _**cannot **_believe you just sat here and did that. What a fucking stupid thing."

"John,"

"Shut up. I'll send one of the boys up with your dinner when it's finished." John said leaving the room

"Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to remember that taste."

"Randy."

"What?" Evan shook his head

"Is this a fucking game to you?"

"Don't curse at me."

"I'll do what I want. That was wrong and you know it."

"Go downstairs." Randy said nodding off a bit. The doctor had prescribed him a higher milligram of Lorcet tablets after the surgery and the medicine was was already working its way through his bloodstream. Evan huffed and left the room

"Did he nod off?" Evan jumped at the sound of John's voice

"What?"

"Did he nod off?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe he did that."

"You and I both. For a few fleeting seconds I saw myself drop kicking him right in his shoulder."

"I kinda wish you would have. I'm going to call his doctor and tell him that Randy needs a lower dosage because I am not going through what I went through with him again. I'm pissed."

"I understand. Go stab some meat or something."

"Can you put the meat on for me please? I want to call his doctor now." Evan nodded. "Thanks Ev."

"Of course."

"Where's John?" Cody asked when he saw Evan grab the seasoned meat from the fridge

"Upstairs on the phone."

"On the phone? Now? Who is he talking to?"

"I don't know. He just asked me to put the meat on while he made a phone call."

"Hmm."

"Do you know what would go well with this?"

"Margaritas?" Cody asked with a smile

"Margaritas." Evan wanted to keep his friend busy so he wouldn't ask any more questions or go bother John while he was on the phone

**John's Office**

"Yea, Hi Dr. Ristogi. It's John. For the most part Randy's fine but I was calling to ask that he get a different prescription. He has a history of drug use and hasn't had any medication this strong in many years. I just gave him one and he's nodded off already. Yea, already." John didn't want to tell the doctor that Randy had sucked on the pill like it was a _Blow Pop_. "Demerol. Isn't the milligram dosage of that higher than Lorcet?" John had made a point to educate himself on painkillers while Randy was in rehab and after. "It's lower on the strength scale? Oh, okay. I see. I don't want him to be in pain but I also don't want to give him that Lorcet anymore so how soon do you think he can get this Demerol? Okay. I can pick it up now. Thanks Dr. Ristogi. Bye."

J: I got the doctor to prescribe something else. I need you to keep Cody busy so I can sneak out and get it

Ev: okay

J: you didn't tell him anything did you?

Ev: no. I've got him making margaritas. Told him you were on the phone but I didn't know who you were talking to

J: okay. I went all the way around the house. Pulling out of the garage now

Ev: you better pick up something else while you're at the pharmacy

J: condoms?

Evan laughed

Ev: I don't think that's a good idea but...you'll think of something when you get there

John went to the pharmacy as fast as he could and picked up some unnecessary items to cover up why he really went out

"Where did you just come from?" Cody asked. "Ev said you were upstairs on the phone."

"I was but then I had to go to the store." John replied putting some juice away that he bought and no one in the house drank

"How did you get out of the house?"

"The door?" Cody pursed his lips

"Okay." He said simply

"Is that Randy's plate?"

"Yes." Cody answered. John took the plate and handed it to Evan

"You take it."

"How come,"

"Because I want to eat with you right now baby." The young man smiled and hugged John. From across the room Evan gave John a thumb up

"Randy. Wake up so you can eat."

"What is it?" Randy slurred

"Grilled chicken with peppers and pasta salad. I told you earlier."

"Oh yea." Evan watched the older man try to cut the chicken with the side of his fork then give up opting to stab the whole chicken breast and eat it off the end of the utensil. "What are you doing?" He asked when the small man took his fork away. "That's good." Randy muttered

"Can you open your eyes? You're scaring me." Evan said cutting the meat into pieces. "Open." The tall man slowly opened his mouth as Evan fed him

"This is good. Did you make it?"

"Do you feel okay?"

"I feel great." Randy said with a laugh

"What's wrong with Ran?" Cody asked walking in the room

"He's tired and he can't drink that."

"Tired? He slept all day and why are you feeding him."

"Cody?" John called. "What are you doing up here?"

"I didn't want Ran to miss my margaritas but I came up here and Evy's feeding him and Ran looks half-dead or high or – oh my god." Cody burst into tears. "He took too much medicine!"

"Randy can't drink this first of all." John said taking the glass. "Second, he didn't take too much medicine. Thirdly, go back downstairs."

"But he's sleeping!"

"Cody," John said trying to usher him out

"Go downstairs Cody!" Evan yelled. Everyone, excluding Randy, looked at Evan in shock

"Let's go."

"What the fuck is going on?" Randy asked

"Just eat your food." The younger man said shoveling another bite into Randy's mouth

**One Week Later**

"Good morning." Randy said walking into the kitchen

"Good morning." The other men responded

"How do you feel?"

"A lot better. Can you drive me to the store today?"

"Me?" John asked

"Yes. I need to do some shopping for those two." Evan and Cody smiled

"Did you get my list, Ran? I left it under your pillow."

"I sure did and I ripped it up as best as I could with my one good arm and my teeth."

"Ran!" Cody gasped. "I took a long time typing and organizing that list for you."

"Cody I don't need a list. You walk around here every day talking about the shit you want. I hear you." Randy said chewing his food

"Where do you want to go?"

"T Galleria."

"Ooh, that's the expensive mall." Cody said. "Armani, Gucci, Hermes...all the good ones." He added

"Don't forget Ferragamo." His eyes went wide

"And Ferragamo. Me and you can go shopping while they're out Evy."

"How much shopping? I don't know if my car can handle your Christmas shopping."

"We can take my car since I just got it back." Cody had been in no less than five minor accidents since moving to Hawaii. The last one caused enough damage to the front end of his car that it had to be put in the shop. John had been livid

"You drive Evan because, Cody, I swear to God, if you get in one more wreck I'll kill you and I really don't want to kill you during Christmas time because I think God frowns on that sort of thing."

"Oh my goodness John."

"You're driving me up a wall with this shit now not to mention the money I have to pay out for it. Do you want me to take the money you get from working at Randy's and put it toward your astronomical insurance payments?"

"No." Cody said quietly

"Do you want to die?"

"No."

"Then pay attention when you're driving. I don't understand how you managed to not get into accidents in Tampa after getting a new car but you move here and lose your damn mind."

"I'm sorry." Cody said pouting a little

"Stop being cute."

"I didn't do it on purpose."

**...**

"Do you want to wear this?" Evan asked holding up a shirt for Randy. "Why are you smiling like that? Why are you smiling period? It's weird."

"I'm smiling because you're so cute taking care of me."

"Well you've taken care of me more times than I care to admit so it's a no-brainer."

"Speaking of no brain, either drive your car or Cody's when the two of you go shopping. I don't want to worry about you or that nitwit."

"Okay. Is this shirt okay?"

"That shirt's fine."

"You should get in the shower now too. It's going to take you a little longer."

"Am I just wearing a t-shirt?"

"Of course not. I'll put some shorts out for you but get going." Randy stood up from the bed with a little wince then walked across the room kissing Evan before going for his shower

**T Galleria Mall**

"Did you finish shopping for Cody?"

"Well," John started. "I thought I was finished until he tore the front end off his car."

"What does that mean?" Randy asked browsing the shelves of Aveda for the products Evan liked

"That means I got him a few things to open but his big gift is a Mercedes S550."

"Ooh that's nice."

"I know but I'm not going to give it to him." The tall man stopped sniffing the bottle of grooming cream he picked up

"Whoa – you're not going to give it to him?"

"No...well yes, I am, but he can't drive it." Randy started to giggle

"You're going to let him know he has the car but not let him drive it?"

"Yes."

"I always wondered why you never really put your foot down with Cody but now the reason's clear. You are a harsh son of a bitch."

"I'm just sick of him taking my kindness for granted. He drove that Audi just fine in Tampa but we move and he's crashing into all types of shit. At this point he really doesn't deserve the Mercedes but I've already ordered it and had it customized."

"When will you let him drive it?"

"I haven't decided yet. After a probationary period I'm sure. How much is this shit?" John asked looking into the basket he held for Randy

"The grooming cream is $24 and this stuff for his face is $74."

"What the,"

"I don't even want to talk about it. Ev's a little prince so whatever." Randy dropped in shampoo, conditioner and scalp rejuvenator before he declared that he was done

"Where are we going now?"

"Burberry."

"I could get Cody some stuff from there I'm sure."

"Did you finish my Christmas shopping yet?"

"No but I can't do it now with your tall ass walking around with me."

"So not necessary."

**Burberry**

"You look like you're on a mission."

"I know he needs hoodies, believe it or not, because when we go down to the beach in the evening or at night he gets chilly and I know he likes Burberry so it just seemed to make sense."

"It does."

"I really like this color but I can't see him wearing it."

"If you don't buy it for Ev I'm getting it for Cody."

"Get it for Cody then but not those magenta trousers you were looking at because I already bought him those."

"Son of a bitch."

"I'm done. I have $900 worth of hoodies and $180 worth of underwear which is only four pairs so I'm ready to go." The men paid for the items they picked out then stood outside the store

"I'm going to take this stuff to the car." John said

"I'll be on that bench." He laughed

"Can you at least sit on a bench near Hermes?"

"I can do that."

**Hermes**

"This stuff is either really ugly or too expensive to be as plain as it is."

"All of this stuff is too expensive. $345 for what looks like a Hanes t-shirt?"

"Cody would love this."

"You are out of your damn mind."

"What?"

"$1,050 for a belt?"

"He'd really like it though."

"Then by all means."

"What about one of these?"

"$720 is still ridiculous but it's not about me having a heart attack over here."

"Price doesn't matter when I know that you two will really like it and I know he'll like these."

"Then go for it, bro." The older man chuckled

"Don't call me bro."

**...**

"Where do you want to go now?" John asked after purchasing just about $4,000 worth of belts for Cody

"Um, Honolulu Coffee Company."

"What type does he drink again?"

"Peaberry and %100 Kona. He doesn't care for the Kona Extra Fancy too much."

"Do you think he'll smell it?" Randy stopped walking

"I'm not giving it to him for Christmas."

"Oh!" John said laughing. "Where are we going for Christmas stuff after coffee?"

"Nowhere or maybe to get food because I ordered stuff for him too."

"Okay."

"Are you done?"

"Yea...I think Cody's got enough. I can finish up with you later this week."

"Like tomorrow."

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Finish my shopping John."

"Did you just whine?"

"I would never."

"Uh-huh. Did you finish mine?"

"Yes. I started and finished yours before anyone else."

"So I'm Christmas bae." The tall man rolled his eyes. "Where do you want to eat?"

"Doesn't matter. I just want to sit down and have food."

"Alright."

**Young Guns**

"I don't even like guns but this is amazing. Ran's going to love it."

"He better." Evan said looking at the gun he'd ordered for Randy almost five months ago

"And it's so shiny. Ow!" Cody chirped when Evan smacked his hand

"Please don't touch it."

"Please." The dealer added. "Do you need the ammo too?"

"I suppose he'll want to shoot it."

"I have a box of 300 Grain, 350 and another 300 but that bullet's gold and a little bigger. They all cost the same."

"Will the bigger one make him shit his pants?"

"It should."

"I'll take both 300s then. How many rounds are in each box?"

"20." Evan nodded. "Can I interest you in a case?" He eyed the man

"What type of cases do you have?"

"This plastic one and this walnut...oh – and I also have the walnut showcase."

"I think Ran would really like the showcase, Ev."

"It's $115."

"You're going to pay that anyway because I know you're not getting that cheap plastic case after all the money you're spending on the gun itself." The small man looked at the gun dealer who nodded

"This feels like a setup. I'll take the walnut showcase."

"Fine choice."

"Mmhm." Evan murmured

**One Week Before Christmas**

Randy, Cody and Evan were in the kitchen going through the assortment of recipes that Randy had trying to come up with a menu for Christmas dinner

"I don't want any turkey." Cody announced

"Me neither." Evan said. "I felt like we were eating turkey for two weeks after Thanksgiving."

"Well your family came so we needed a lot and I didn't want to freeze it."

"I started to feel like a turkey."

"You are a turkey, Cody."

"Hey!"

"What are you yelling about?" John asked descending the stairs

"Ran called me a turkey." He started laughing. "Hey!"

"You're not a turkey, baby." The older man said kissing the other. "Here Randy." Randy took the two pills from John and popped them in his mouth then washed the medicine down with water. During the day Randy took acetaminophen then half a Demerol at night. Acetaminophen was an over-the-counter medication but John still regulated how much the younger man received and when he got them. Randy didn't put up a fight

"What if I do whole chickens?"

"But they look like turkeys!"

"Cody stop talking or I'll make you grocery shop with me." The young man pantomimed locking his lips and throwing away the key. "You didn't have to throw it away. I may need you to open that mouth later." He gasped while John and Evan laughed

"I have to go out for a little while so good luck with all of that."

"Um, excuse me?" John eyed Cody

"Yes?" Cody smiled

"Where ya goin'?"

"Over to the hotel so I can see how things are coming along for a party there tonight."

"Can I come?"

"Do you need to change?"

"No."

"Come on then. We'll be back."

"Okay." Randy and Evan said in unison. John looked at them suspiciously

"You know the sooner we finish with this menu the sooner we can go have sex."

"Oh I know." Evan said scanning the side dishes. "So I'm okay with chicken and maybe some type of beef or no?"

"Hmm...let's just do chicken." The other man wrote down chicken

"A potato dish?"

"I would say scalloped but I need my other arm for those."

"Well I can do it."

"No. Scratch the scalloped potatoes. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm ready to go upstairs." Randy laughed

"So we'll go now and after we're done maybe both of us will be relaxed enough to get this menu done."

"I think so."

**...**

"Take your time Ev." Randy said as he wrapped a hand around Evan's waist. "It feels so good when you move slowly like that." Evan clenched his muscles while he moved back and forth riding the man under him

"But I..." The small man's voice trailed off after a particularly pleasurable jab to his prostate

"I know what you want baby but we're going to get there slowly okay?"

"Yes." Evan said breathlessly. "Whatever you say." Randy smirked as he thrust hard making the small man dig his blunt nails into his chest. "You just said,"

"Never mind what I said."

"Then fuck me Randy." That made Randy smile, almost evilly, before getting a nice grip on one side of the man's hips and thrusting furiously then slowing down to grind then thrust furiously again. "Oh my god." Evan whined as he felt his second orgasm approaching rapidly. Randy began to flex his hips as he thrust adding pressure to Evan's prostate and that made the man lose it. "Oh fuck me." The older man dragged his fingers through the cum on his chest then sucked them into his mouth. "You didn't cum yet." Evan commented climbing off

"I know."

"Why not?"

"We're not done."

"How can you...I can't."

"Oh sure you can." Randy said pulling the other man's body around with his able arm then flipping him over. "Arch a little bit for me." Evan was tired but he'd give himself to Randy however the man wanted. He smirked as he pushed his ass up and wiggled it a little. "I thought you were tired." Randy said giving the ass a smack. "You're only making trouble for yourself." Evan raised his head just a little to look back at the older man

"Yea, I know."

**...**

"What's this?" Cody asked picking up a sheet of paper. John looked over his shoulder and laughed

"Those horn dogs didn't finish the menu."

"Why?"

"Because they probably went upstairs and had sex as soon as we left." Before John could grab him Cody dashed from the kitchen and up the stairs to see if he could catch the men

"Disappointed?" John asked standing behind him

"A little bit."

"How's that shoulder Randy?"

"Throbbing like a mother fucker."

"You know you can't have anything else until bedtime right?"

"Yea, that's fine. The Demerol will put me to sleep."

"How long before we left the house?"

"Your car wasn't even out of the driveway." Everyone laughed

"You okay Evy?"

"I'm great."

"Should I order out for dinner?"

"Yes. My arm's throbbing too much and all I want to do is shower and lay down."

"Lying down is what got you in this throbbing situation." Randy chuckled

"Can we order from that shushi place?"

"As long as everyone is okay with that."

"They are." Cody cut in cuddling up to John

**Later**

The four men finished their dinner of assorted pieces of sushi and teriyaki chicken then they all got comfortable and settled into bed

"What are we watching?"

"No scaries."

"Has anything ever happened to you after we've watched a scary movie Codes?"

"No."

"How about National Lampoons Christmas?"

"I love that one."

"I'm okay with it."

"Randy?"

"I'm about to fall asleep so I don't even care to be honest."

"I have to give you a kiss before you go to sleep, Ran."

"Hurry up."

"Move it, baby. Ran needs kisses." John dragged himself out of bed

"How come you can't just lean over Evan?"

"Because the last time he jumped around and did that I got a crotch and a half full of his knee in my balls."

"Oh yea," John said laughing. "Now I remember."

"Strange – I don't recall it being that funny."

"That's because it happened to you." Evan eyed the older man who laughed more. "Come on Cody. You need to get back in bed to separate me and Evan."

"Why?" Cody asked walking around the bed

"I think I'm making him mad and we know he has a temper when he's mad."

"Then don't make him mad." Randy chuckled at the glib response

"Get your butt in bed." John replied

**The Next Morning**

Randy woke up and tried to stretch then remembered he couldn't when pain shot through his arm

"Yea that was probably a bad idea."

"How are you not helpful this early in the morning?"

"It's not early in the morning for one thing." Randy checked the clock

"Oh. What are you still doing in bed?"

"The boys are down on the beach and I wanted to be up here with you."

"Oh, aww. Help me." He said trying to move closer to the other man

"Move to the middle." John said getting up. He walked around the bed then got in on Randy's side. "I don't like this."

"Are you saying your side of the bed is better than mine?"

"No but I prefer my side better." He answered wrapping his arm around the tall man's waist as he cuddled up to him

"John?"

"Hmm?"

"My surgery was almost twenty days ago and I've had sex since then but not with you – care to explain?"

"Until that shoulder sling comes off we're not having sex. You and I are animals and we'd eat each other alive." Randy laughed. "You would probably end up back in the hospital to repair the repair. It pains me that we can't be together right now but it is what it is. When you get better we'll go away for the weekend or something and just fuck the entire time."

"You can book a hotel in Heaven?" John laughed loudly

"Are you craving a good session?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. I was actually jealous of Cody the other day because he's getting it and I'm not. It sounded so good too." The older man smiled

"Well you know how I am."

"Too well."

"Let's see where you are in a week, okay?" Randy groaned. "Alright?"

"Okay...what about Christmas sex?"

"What about it?"

"Can you take my gifts back and just give me that?"

"I would love to but I got you some really nice stuff and when you see it you'll forget all about the lack of sex between us."

"I'm very doubtful and hungry."

"It's almost lunchtime so why don't you get ready while I chase down Ev and Cody then the four of us can go out?"

"Okay." Randy said giving John a kiss. "I love you." John smiled

"I love you too."

**Island Style BBQ**

"There's so much to choose from. I never know what to get when I'm here!" Cody announced

"Bring it down a few notches Codes."

"What's the matter with you?"

"My head hurts. I think I got too much sun."

"Did you put on sunblock?" Randy asked and Evan smiled. "Cachorro."

"I forgot."

"Did you use some Cody?"

"Yes. I think I'm going with the pork belly."

"This is why I'm always on your ass, Puppy. I've been out of commission for almost three weeks and you're out of control." Evan laughed

"What are you talking about?"

"Headaches and sunburn – you're a mess."

"It's weird but my head just started hurting worse." John laughed and Randy narrowed his eyes

"Maybe next time I'll just let you slip off the roof, smartass."

"So you want me to die? Nice."

"You wouldn't have died. I mean it would have been painful, like another broken leg or something but certainly not death."

"Then why did you save me?"

"I love you." Randy said simply

"Awww!" Cody cooed as Evan blushed. "That was so sweet Ran." He said looking at his phone. The three other men at the table watched Cody's face do something it never did: frown

"What's wrong baby?"

"My mom's calling me."

"You don't want to talk to her yet?"

"No. I know she's only calling because it's Christmastime. She called Thanksgiving too."

"Maybe she wants to wish you a happy holiday."

"How come she won't call me any other time?" No one had an answer

"What would be ideal for you, Codes?" Randy asked

"What do you mean?"

"To make you happiest with your mom."

"I want an apology. I deserve an apology...for all the stuff she's done but I know I won't get one because she's not sorry. If I had a child and we fought and I knew that they were moving far away then I would have apologized. You never know what may happen and we ended on bad terms. Only she can make it right because I wasn't wrong."

"No you weren't." John said

"I'll drink to that." Randy added holding up his glass of water

"I don't want to talk about it anymore if that's okay with you guys."

"That's perfectly fine baby."

"I'm hungry." Cody said

"Can we stop at the bakery on the way home?"

"Things are running just fine, babe."

"I'm getting itchy, John, I need to go."

"We'll go."

**A Baker's Dozen**

"Hey guys!" Ashleigh said when the men walked into the store. She handed John a medium cup so he could go get his favorite smoothie from one of the machines

"Hey Ash."

"How's the arm?" Her boyfriend Noa, who also worked there, asked

"It's getting there. What's going on around here?"

"Just selling all these tasty treats."

"Am I getting orders?"

"Yes. I made a list and left it on your desk."

"And just how do you plan to fill these orders?" John asked one hand holding his cup and the other on his hip. Randy looked at Ashleigh

"The orders are going to be filled when?"

"They start in two weeks." He then looked at John

"Oh."

"So you see John, I should be just fine by then."

"Don't be smart." The tall man smiled sweetly

**Later**

Randy had been walking around the large house in search of Cody and Evan for the last five minutes when he finally heard them in the theater room

"Have the two of you been in here the whole time?"

"Yes." They answered

"I need a favor,"

"You never ask for favors, Ran. I'm glad your arm doesn't work." Evan face-palmed while Randy sneered. "That came out wrong. What I meant was I like that you need us to help you but I wish that your arm,"

"Anyway," Randy interrupted. "Since my arm _doesn't work_ I'm asking that the two of you wrap each other's gifts for me."

"We'll do it." Evan answered

"And Cody – do not tell Evan what I bought for him or I'll kill you and if you think I can't do it with one arm then you don't really know me at all."

"I believe you Ran. You picked me up that one time with one arm right before you tossed me on the bed."

"I think that was sex strength Codes." Randy laughed

"Sex does bring out the beast in me." He said

"Amen." The other men said in unison

"Cody's stuff is in your room Ev."

"Already? You just stuck it there?"

"Were you going to tell me no?"

"I see your point. Is the wrapping paper there too?"

"Everything you need."

"What about me?"

"In the bedroom."

"Let's go now Evy so we can finish and watch that movie."

"Where are the boys?"

"I have them wrapping each other's presents."

"Why didn't you just have them gift-wrapped at the store like I did?"

"Because I like to wrap presents and I thought I would be able to."

"But some of that stuff you bought just the other day."

"...and maybe I like putting the two of them to work sometimes."

"Mmhm, that sounds about right. What were they doing?"

"About to watch a movie I think. Cody said something about watching one after they finish."

"We should go out and leave them here."

"I don't feel like going out." John gasped

"You don't want to go out on a date with me?"

"I hate having this sling on. I don't feel like my normally good-looking self so I'd rather stay in the house."

"Are you shittin me?"

"No. I mean I know I'm still hot but I just don't feel it."

"Wow."

**...**

"I know you don't want to go on a date with me but they've been in the house for a while and I'm hungry." John said turning his head toward Randy

"You know what they're doing."

"Soo...you wanna go watch?" Without missing a beat Randy responded

"Yep." John stubbed out his cigar and they rushed up the stairs and to Evan's room. The older man turned the doorknob and was met with resistance. "What?" Randy asked

"They locked the door."

"What?"

"The door is locked Randy. Why did you even pick doors with locks on them?"

"Stupid me." John knocked

"Go away." Evan answered from the other side

"What are you guys doing?"

"Stuff."

"Why's the door locked Puppy?!"

"I locked it."

"Why? We don't lock doors around here."

"I did."

"Do you want me to kick it down because I will?"

"No you won't."

"We're busy! Go away!" Cody screeched from the other side

"I don't believe this." John said looking at Randy

"_You don't_? I thought I had him trained a lot better than this. Direct disobedience John and I don't like it."

"I'm taking all the knobs off the doors tomorrow."

"Don't scratch the doors though because this wood is expensive."

"I know." John said glancing at the taller man. Their eyes widened when they heard a moan that unmistakably belonged to Cody. They shrugged and each took a seat on the floor

On the other side of the door the two men kissed sensually as Evan worked his hips driving his cock in and out of Cody. Evan groaned as the other man dug his nails into his sweaty skin then dragged them down his back. He pulled away to catch his breath and rolled his hips faster as he did

"Damn Evan." Outside John and Randy looked at each other

"Was that Cody?" John asked

"I'm pretty sure Puppy wasn't egging himself on."

"I've never heard his voice that deep."

"I haven't either and I feel like we're missing a really good thing right now."

"Totes magoats."

"John." Randy said laughing. "Let's go out to eat babe."

"Oh now you,"

"Just give me a hand getting off this damn floor." Mere feet away Evan pulled Cody closer and held his thighs firmly in his hands then drilled him like there was no tomorrow. Cody twisted the sheets in his hands as he gave himself over to everything that Evan was making his body feel

"Oh my god," He whimpered. "God fucking damn it...Ev, don't stop." The older men stood outside with their mouths agape

**House Without A Key**

"Do you want to know my one complaint about living here?" Randy asked

"No." John said taking a sip of his drink. "Because you suggested we move in the first place."

"The restaurants aren't as diverse as I thought they would be."

"And you still told me." Randy giggled. "What are you getting?"

"The hamburger with a side of mac and cheese...I can't really workout so I might as well be fat."

"How about we not do that? For not being able to work out you still look really good. I've seen you watching your calories." The younger man narrowed his eyes. "How many times do I have to say that I see everything?"

"Apparently not enough. What are you having?"

"What do you want me to have? I know you want to eat off my plate."

"The seafood penne."

"Roasted tomato and basil or bolognaise sauce?"

"Roasted tomato please."

"As you wish, my dear."

**The Boys' House**

"I think it's just the two of us here."

"Where are Maxi and Bolt?"

"Sleeping over there." Cody frowned

"Where did those two go?"

"I have no idea...I was busy."

"They shouldn't have left without us."

"Cody."

"What?"

"John and Randy don't need to wait around for us. That's not right." Evan said and Cody huffed

"...still."

"What do you want to eat for dinner?"

"Can you make that pasta stuff you make? It's one of my favorites." He said cuddling up to the smaller man

"That doesn't work with me." Evan replied peeling his friend off him. "But I will make that pasta stuff I make because it's one of your favorites." Cody smiled

"I'm so spoiled."

"You sure are." The small man said grabbing a box of farfalle pasta from the neatly organized pantry

"Hey! You are too."

"I know but I didn't think we were talking about me."

"We are now. Ran spoils you a lot...way more than he does me."

"You might change your tune when you see all the nice things he bought you for Christmas."

"Oh yea," The bright-eyed man said with a huge smile. "What did he get me?"

"I'm not telling you. That was the whole point of me wrapping your stuff...so you don't know."

"You can't tell me one thing Ran's giving me?"

"Yes."

"What?!"

"His love."

"Aw man...I can't argue with that."

"I know." Evan said smiling

**...**

"And just where have the two of you been?" Cody asked when Randy and John came walking in the kitchen

"I like that after these years you still try it with me knowing full well shit's not going down like that, Cody." John said

"Where did you guys eat?" Evan asked offering Randy a forkful of pasta

"House without a Key." Randy responded. "That's good."

"Thank you."

"Did the two of you have a good time earlier?"

"I know I did." Cody quipped

"Eh, Codes did alright." He gasped. Randy and John laughed

"I did better than alright! I remember you calling," Evan moved around the island and covered the other man's mouth

"Hush. You did better than alright, okay?"

"That's what I thought."

**Christmas Eve Night**

John leaned over and wiped the hot chocolate mustache off Cody's top lip then kissed him

"I was saving that."

"Oh were you?"

"Yes. I think we should go somewhere cold next year for Christmas."

"Why? You celebrated Christmas in Tampa for forty years and it was warm."

"Because I want snow and I'm not even forty so how could I have done that."

"We can go on vacation to some place that has snow."

"When? Soon I hope."

"Soon?! Do you need a vacation from all the work you don't do?"

"You were a lot nicer when you had your sling on, Ran."

"Lies. I've never been nice." John and Evan laughed

"Don't make me come over there."

"Please don't. John make him stay on his side of the bed."

"I can do nothing of the sort."

"Sure you can. If you see him start to make his way over then just yoke him up by the back of his shirt."

"That's abuse."

"And it would stretch my Christmas bajamas."

"Where did you even find those?" Evan asked referring to the Santa Claus suit footie pajamas his friend wore

"On the Internet. It took me a long time to find them too so I was pretty excited about it."

"They're cute. Did you see the ones that glow in the dark?"

"What!?"

"I guess not."

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes."

"He is. I saw them too."

"And no one thought about getting them for me?"

"No actually."

"How rude."

"Are we going to bed?" John asked with a yawn. "Santa won't come if we're all awake."

"Why is it that when you're tired you have to shut down everything that's going on?" Randy asked. John laughed because it was true

"Why is it that you can never do what I want you to do?"

"I do plenty of things you want me to do John."

"Hallelujah Amen."

"Yea, it's definitely time for bed."

**December 25****th****: Christmas Morning**

To no one's surprise, Cody was the first to wake up. Instead of waking everyone like he normally would the young man cuddled closer to John and hoped that he would wake up soon. Lucky for Cody, John rarely slept past 9

"Merry Christmas." He said with a smile

"Merry Christmas baby."

"No merry Christmas for me?"

"We didn't know you were awake."

"I feel like I'm always awake. What do you guys want for breakfast?"

"Presents."

"What did you say?" John asked

"I said pancakes."

"No you didn't. Don't be a brat Cody. Not today."

"Sorry." Randy got out of bed, walked around to John's side and kissed him

"Merry Christmas." He leaned over and kissed Cody twice. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas baby."

"Merry Christmas Ran. I should have gotten four kisses."

"How about I give you kisses all throughout the day?"

"That sounds like a plan I can work with."

"I'm going to make breakfast."

"What are we having?"

"It's a surprise." The tall man whispered ominously then stepped into the bathroom and shut the door

"Well whatever it is I know it's going to be good."

"Randy has that way about him." John said wrapping Cody tightly in his arms

"Yay for Christmas cuddles."

"No one's cuddling me."

"Aw, we didn't know you were awake Ev. Let me get in the middle." John said shifting around Cody

**...**

"What kind of pancakes are these?" John asked

"Eggnog and that right there is French toast."

"You knew what I meant."

"The eggs have red and green peppers for Christmas!" Randy kissed Cody

"Yes they do."

"Oh my God." Evan said standing up. To everyone's surprise he wrapped his arms around Randy's waist and hugged him

"Puppy,"

"This French toast is amazing." The other three men started laughing. "Like take my gifts back and I'll be happy with this." Randy smiled

"You know, I would but I got you some really nice things. Consider it your lucky day." He said hugging back

"Every day is my lucky day." Evan said quietly and the tall man could feel his cheeks turn warm as he blushed

After the men cleaned up their breakfast dishes they went upstairs to the "gift tree", sat down then started to hand out the gifts

"I love this sh – stuff." Evan said sniffing his grooming cream

"You can't cuss on Christmas, Evy."

"I stopped myself. Ooh, you spoiled me and got all the stuff I like from Aveda."

"Yea, you're welcome." The small man kissed Randy

"Thank you, Papi."

"Yea, yea,"

"Open this one, please." Randy took the wrapped box as Evan sat down cross-legged at his feet. Much like a puppy

"It's on the heavy side."

"I know. I held it."

"Smartass." Randy said un-wrapping the box. His eyes lit up when he saw what he knew was the butt of a gun. "Oh my God." He said. "Is this, Puppy did you get me a Desert Eagle?" The other three men watched the normally calm man turn into a child as he ripped the rest of the paper off. "Oh holy shit! It is a Desert Eagle!"

"So you like it?" Evan asked almost nervously

"Of course I do! Come here." Before the small man could stand all the way Randy picked him up and held him in one arm while the other still held the showcase containing his new gun. "I love it. What caliber is it?"

"Fifty and its polished chrome. I wasn't sure if,"

"It's perfect." The tall man said kissing the dark haired man

"I've never seen someone so excited about a firearm."

"Have you looked at it? It's pretty."

"A .50 caliber gun is _not_ pretty, Cody."

"...well I think it is." The guys finished opening all the gifts under the tree before John stood and got their attention

"All of us need to make a trip outside for the rest of the Christmas festivities."

"Are we having a party outside?"

"Are we having, - Cody we are not having a party outside." John said letting the younger man hop on his back

"OH MY GOSH!" Cody screamed when he saw three new cars parked in the driveway

"You just yelled in my damn ear."

"Oopsies. Which one's mine?" John rolled his eyes

"Randy I know that your business is expanding and I'm very proud of you. To help continue with your success I got you this," John said getting a set of keys from his pocket. "And I hope it comes in handy for deliveries." Randy looked down at the Porsche key fob in his hand that went to his new 2015 Porsche Cayenne GTS

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am."

"You bought me a new Porsche for deliveries?"

"Yes. I mean I'd buy from a bakery that made their drop-offs in a Cayenne."

"Good point." The tall man said kissing the other hard

"Ooh, have mercy."

"Can I go?" He asked

"Sure."

"My dear Puppy – I got your less than subtle hints," The small man laughed. "Do not crash it."

"I won't."

"You better like it."

"You know I like it, Papi Chulo." He said almost bouncing with anticipation. "Gimme. Gimme. Gimme."

"Say please."

"Please gimme." Randy chuckled as he handed over Evan's keys to his new Glacier white Bentley. "Sooo gorgeous. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I love you."

"Oh now you love me."

"No. I loved you before but now I do love you more because you bought me a Bentley."

"I'm disgusted." Randy said kissing the other man

"John." Cody cooed

"This is your car Cody but you're not going to like what I have to say about it."

"I'm not?"

"No. I don't harp on it but I am very pissed about you wrecking the Audi so you're not driving the Mercedes." Evan's eyes widened

"What? I don't understand what that means."

"Yes you do but I'll explain it. You cannot drive this car until your probationary period is over."

"Well how long is that?"

"I don't know yet. I need to feel like you're responsible enough to drive that car. It's way more powerful and a lot faster than the Audi and I thought you were ready for it but I guess not."

"I am!"

"No. I love you and I will not put you in that car driving the way you are. What if you get hurt or worse, what if you go out one day and don't come back to us?"

"I will."

"Mmhm, you sure will...in that Audi."

"Why did you buy it if I couldn't have it then?"

"You can have it. It's yours. I don't want it."

"But I can't drive it."

"No. I'd already ordered it and couldn't send it back. And trust me when I say that if I could have sent it back, I would have." Cody sighed loudly

"I'm glad I have it even if I'm not allowed to use it. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Can I look inside?"

"Sure."

**Later**

"Where's Evan?" John asked Randy as he crawled into bed

"Outside still licking the interior of his car probably." He chortled. "He and Cody are roasting marshmallows in the fire pit down on the beach."

"That sounds cute."

"They're cute but you know how their night's going to end."

"I do if either of them happened to bring a blanket down with them."

"I believe I saw Cody toting one."

"I wonder if he's always wanted to have sex with Evan but denied it...or is denying it to us."

"I don't know but they do it a lot. They're always rubbing on each other at work."

"And you thought those cameras were a bad idea."

"Bad idea my ass. I love watching them."

"Weirdo. Are you hanging out with me?"

"Yes. Can I?"

"Of course you can." The older man said opening his arms for Randy. The tall man rested his head against John's chest and sighed. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Did you have a good Christmas?"

"I got a gun and a Porsche; I'd say my Christmas was better than good."

"The simple things right?" Randy laughed

"This is good too." He said rubbing a hand over John's chest. The older man leaned down and kissed him. "Don't kiss me like that." The younger man said with a groan

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Oh that?" John kissed him again

"Please tell me we can do it now."

"Let me up." Randy sat up and watched as John began removing his clothes. The older man smiled as he pulled down his pants to reveal his Santa boxers

"Those are so awful but you're cute so I'm okay with it. You are letting me unwrap that package right?"

"I'm still not sure we're ready for this but this is the longest we've gone without sex. I counted...I even counted that time you ran away from home."

"How are we doing it? Because I'll do it anyway that makes you comfortable." Randy responded taking his own clothes off

"Missionary is probably best for right now."

"For the first time in my life I'm perfectly okay with missionary."

"Come here." John said grabbing Randy by the ankle and pulling him to the end of the bed. Without hesitation he dropped to his knees, spread the taut cheeks and delved inside. He thrust his tongue in and out then swirled it around the tight puckering hole. John gave generously whether it was monetarily or in bed. Today Randy was reaping both types of the man's kindness

"Harder." Randy panted as John sucked his cock. "Damn." He moaned

"You ready?"

"Yes. Hurry up and take those dumbass underwear off." John took his sweet time getting the lube and returning to the bed. "Asshole." He pulled those dumbass underwear off letting his thick cock spring free. The other man licked his lips

"You're not sucking it."

"Please." John groaned

"Don't beg. I just want to fuck you so bad right now."

"Then fuck me." John smirked

"Fuck you then?" He asked pushing his dick inside

"Uh-huh...wear me out John." Randy answered moving his legs up and letting his heels rest on the man's large shoulders. John thrust his hips hard. "Fuck!" Randy had missed this...John had too. He planned on taking out every single frustration of not being with Randy on him right now. The older man changed his angle and listened as the other man repeated the word 'fuck' over and over

"Are you okay?"

"Mmhm. Can...can I," John slowed

"What?"

"I don't know." He leaned down kissing Randy while stroking him deep. He felt nails break his skin and instantly knew how close the younger man was. John thrust hard and deeper. "Oh my god!" Randy yelled tearing his lips away from John's. "Fuck John, don't stop please. I have to feel it." In mid-stroke John grunted sending his seed deep inside

"Fuck." He murmured into Randy's neck before rolling to his back

"I feel so much better."

"Do you?" John asked

"Hell yes."

"Then Merry Christmas babe." Randy chuckled

"Merry Christmas."

**End**

**A/N: Lovergyul – I hope the waiting was worth it. Thank you for your patience**


End file.
